The beginning of forever
by AshleyRobinette
Summary: This is a tale of soul mates coming together, the gift of life, and a big battle scence in the end. This is my first fanfiction and I hope all of you that do read it will review has most of the pairings and more..
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT IT IS OWNED BY THE ONE AND ONLY STEPHANIE MEYERS.

PLEASE SEND IN REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERY ONE THINKS OF MY STORY. sO GOOD OR BAD SEND THEM IN.

BOV

It's a cold day in October. We have just arrived in Seattle, Washington. As a family we are moving to Forks and stopping by the hospital where our dad will be working. An old family friend lives in Forks and he is a doctor like our dad, but just like our dad he is a vampire. We just adore Carlisle for his look on humanity and preserving human life. Just like us Carlisle and his family survive on the blood of animals, but the great thing about me, my mother and sisters we can also survive on human food. Now although I have never met Carlisle's family my sister seems to always let me know that one of his children is my soul mate. I have faith in my sister, but I am not going to push him into getting with me. As we travel down the road I am contemplating our family, our move, and the effect we had on the world before us. My parents Cain and Lilith are as old as time. Luna and I are there biological children and our three sisters came to be because of me.

Our lives are the result of our parents' crimes. As a result GOD destined my parents to roam the earth for eternity. My father as the very first vampire and my mother as a demon, now when I say demon I mean what a fallen angel turns into. Oh what a pair they make. Their debates on humanity to the characters they have met through out time are just unbelievable. See my father killed his brother Abel and it angered GOD. But GOD was merciful because he allowed my mother and father to find each other and to have happiness. See before my parents met and were condemned to walk the earth for an eternity my mother was one of GOD's angels, but she took many other angels lives in the there own war. As a result GOD ordered her to roam the earth like my father. Upon meeting my parents discovered that even though they were to roam for an eternity they were each others soul mates. That being one of the many gifts GOD gave them. After finding each other they instantly knew they would honor GOD by giving back to humanity any way they could. As time past they learned of another of the gifts being the birth of Luna and I. Our other sisters came to be with us because of my lack of control. When Luna and I were born we were blessed with unique powers. Luna is a physic where as she sees everything from the past, present, to the future and it is how it will be, she can also sense vampires' soul mates, and just like me we can borrow or stop the use of powers. But truth is told their powers can do us no harm. We as a family are all also connected telepathically. As for myself I am a physical-mental shield, I have telekinesis, I also have the ability to give life. As for my other sisters Eve, Grace, and Hope have only one power other than being connected as a family. Eve can read minds to the fullest. Grace is a vey powerful empathy. And Finally Hope can control the weather. Like I had said before the change of Eve, Grace, and Hope was due to my poor self control with them being my singer, but according to Luna they are the only ones that will ever face or endure that pain. And I seriously pray that she is right. Although it's an odd thing with my sisters is that the transformation never really bother them. All three lost there families and their purpose in general, but now they say they have a family, hope, love, and a purpose in life. It is odd that we are what we are and yet the church still refers to us as the illuminati. The world around us is in our grasp it we can fix what is broken.

Dad, I know you are starting at the hospital in Forks, but do we really need to go to school. Bella said with a sour look.

Yes, Bella you and your sisters have to go to school. You know we have had this discussion already you girls may know more than anyone one, but you still look young and we have to keep up pretenses. And yes I am going to start at the hospital as the chief surgeon, but while we are here we are stopping by the hospital to say hello to Carlisle. Cain said with a smile.

How do you know Carlisle will even be there? Bella said trying to be a sarcastically.

Because I already called to see when his shift is. Cain said with yet and even bigger smile.

With that being said I look around and notice how small this town really is, but Luna says this is where we are supposed to be.

You know Dad, Carlisle is going to be in shocked not only with us being here but also with the gift I am going to offer to give his mate and one of his daughters. Bella said with s smile.

Yes you are quite right Bella on both counts, but remember my dear the reason they can even get you gift is because they are with there soul mates. Cain said.

Yes dad I understand the last two I gave it to lost their babies and I caused them so much pain because of it. I just have to depend on Luna to guide me as to what couples are soul mates like you and mom. Bella said with a slight smile.

Bella, your mother and I want you to realize that just giving these couples the gift is not enough. They will need to be prepared for what will happen through the whole process. We don't want to see anymore mistakes like the last two couples. It was really hard on you and it tore us apart to see you in pain. Cain said in a serious tone.

This power that you have been blessed with is so special and it must never be taken lightly. Bella, both you and Luna must always work together. Luna, your power of detecting soul mates cannot be pushed just to allow Bella to give the gift of a child. Lilith said also in a serious tone.

Mom you know me better than that. I would never interfere, but it doesn't hurt to introduce them to each other. After that its up to them how it may go. Luna said with a huge smile.

Well, you let me know that Edward is my soul mate. What if he cannot stand me? Bella said.

Oh Bella, that is not going to happen I wanted you to know so you will be prepared for the intensity of the emotions you will experience. Besides if I did not tell you before you met I know you, you would turn and run for the hills. Luna says with another huge smile.

Luna you know me better than I know myself at times, but since you told and showed me everything I just am still leery about all of this. Especially when you showed me when Edward was born in both his lives. The fact he was he was destined become a vampire, I just didn't want to accept that it was what it was. I just ached for his mother and father after you showed me there deaths. Bella said.

Oh Bella you are so dramatic it is what it is just learn to accept anything and everything. Luna said.

Oh Luna like you don't have any feelings for the humans and there suffering. I mean after all we have seen. It just becomes too much at times. Bella said.

Geez Bella at least I am not melodramatic about it all. Luna says with a sly grin.

An ok girl that is enough we are here at the hospital and I don't want you girls to embarrass your father with your antics. Lilith says in a serious tone.

We know mom we will be on our best behavior. Promise the girls all state.

As we walked into the hospital I grinned slightly as the people just stopped and stared. All awhile hearing their chatter and singling out a little girl when I heard her say "look mommy at the pretty princesses." After that I really started to think and notice it was taking forever to get to where we needed to be. Especially when I looked over at Eve and seen her rubbing her temples.

Eve, sister dear are you getting a headache or is it cause of the congestion of the people that are here. Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

I've been in larger groups than this Bella give me a break. It's these mortals and there thinking, "Look at the beautiful family I wonder are they related to the Cullen's, I am also reading the women's jealousy and the men's awe." Its just so typical of mortals. Eve said.

Hush Eve, they might be able to hear you and if not just get a control on things. Lilith said in a serious tone.

Yes mother, but it isn't me that you should worry about. I am really concerned with how Grace is holding up with what I am reading and it becoming overwhelming from all the mixture of emotions coming from this place. Eve had said.

I am not a baby I am fine. I'm just not controlling anyone's emotions here its all them. I just really want to get to Carlisle's office so I don't do something. Grace said.

But as we got near the door we start to hear a girl's voice bickering and sobbing. All awhile Luna has a grin on her face like a Cheshire cat.

What are you up to Luna?? Lilith said in a very motherly voice.

You will see… Luna said with a smile

Again what did you do Luna Adams? And stop re-sighting the Gettysburg Address in your mind. Lilith said being very serious.

OK ok, I may have shut off every vampire's powers off in a 20 mile radius. Luna said knowing she was about to get in a lot of trouble.

May have? May have shut there powers off. Return there powers to them right now Luna this is not a game. Cain said in a very angry tone.

As Luna started concentrating to turn the powers she took away on. We girls start giggling. And in return we got a stern look from mom and dad. Just then dad started to knock on the office door.

Please come in and calm down Alice. Carlisle said.

As we entered the office the look on Carlisle's face was priceless he was so surprised at seeing us.

What a grand surprise visit this is. What are my good friends up to the fine day? Carlisle said with a shocked tone.

Well it's a pleasure to see you too old friend. We are here for many reasons the first is I am the hospitals new chief surgeon. Cain said with a smile.

I heard we were getting a new chief surgeon, but I had no idea that it was you that took the job. It will be great to be working together again. So I am guessing you stay here is permanent for awhile? Carlisle says with a genuine smile.

Carlisle where are your manner at introduce me. And why have we never met more importantly why is everything still drawing a blank and why didn't I see you all coming? Alice says…

In that moment Luna got a look I haven't seen in years from our dad, but when she looks back at him all she does is shrugs.

Yes I am very sorry Alice where did my manners go. I am just so surprised to see them again. I am pleased to introduce you to the Adams family. This is Cain, Lilith his wife, and there daughters Luna, Bella, Eve, Grace, and Hope. And as to your power Alice you will need them to explain if I am not mistaken. Carlisle said.

As a family we all say our hellos.

Well I am able to at least see my family again where as 10 minutes ago I didn't even see them and then just right before you knocked I could see my family again, but why can't I see you guys. Although I did weeks ago see you (as she pointed to Cain) weeks ago, but it was so foggy. Sorry I am just worried and I mumble when I am worried. Alice said with a smile that would have a fairy run for there money.

I'm sorry about what Luna did to you for 10 minutes. It was not a nice thing to do. As for anything else we will need to explain in a more appropriate place than here. Hope said firmly

Hope!!! Way to go and open you mouth. Luna said clearly angry at her sister.

Just then though the look mom and dad give when you are out of line well lets just say Luna got that look.

Alice I apologize for doing that to you it was wrong and it won't happen again. Luna said defeated.

Just then I happen to look into my sister Eve's mind and she read that Alice loves to shop. What a prefect way to get Luna back for her games.

Alice do you want to know how to get Luna back for what she did to you. Bella states with a smile. Bella says with an evil grin, but just as she prepared to tell Alice, Luna gave her the evil eye.

And what prey tell can I do to get her back seeing how I can't even see you guys at all. Alice said in a defeated tone.

Well we will explain that, but you can take Luna shopping for new school clothes and just shop to your hearts desire. Bella said all this with a grin on her face.

So that means I have a new shopping partner? I am just so excited (she was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet so much I thought she was going to combust), but I need to call Jazz to let him know about everything, he was so worried. This little pixie states.

Well Bella Dear since I must go then I only see it is fair that you go as well. Luna says with a grin of her own.

I am not going take Hope, Eve, and Grace it's their favorite past time. Bella states with a grin of her own.

With that being said my sisters jump to the chance to do some shopping.

Great! The more the merrier. So all of you are coming? We may need a bigger car. Alice states.

No I will not be attending this ridiculous shopping trip. Bella states in a firm tone.

Yes Bella you are going to go and you know why. Lilith states with her own firm tone.

With that I knew there was no way of getting out of it since mom said I had to go, but maybe I could prolong it.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT WHAT i DO OWN IS MY IMAGINATION...

Bella just listen to me we can just pamper ourselves all day and you guys are more than welcome to come to our house and why we are at it you can meet the rest of our family. Besides Carlisle's friends are always welcome to our house. Alice says with a cheerful smile.

Yes you are more than welcome to come back to our house. Carlisle says with a smile of his own.

Well the shopping trip is going to be put on hold for right now. We do need to explain all of our reasons from being here. Besides Bella has some information to explain to your other daughter and your mate Carlisle. You do have a daughter with blonde hair don't you. Cain said.

Yes that would be Rosalie. And why do you need to talk to Rosalie and Esme? Carlisle says with a concerned tone.

I will explain everything in a more private location. Just trust me Carlisle… Bella said with a smile.

Yes you are quite right. Do you guys have arrangements as to where you are going to be staying? Because we have extra rooms at our house till you guys get settled in. Carlisle says with a smile.

Well I really would not want to impose. We have the girls' car with Grace's mate as well as a moving truck. I just really do not want to put any one out. But on the other hand it would be great to catch up and meet your family Carlisle. But with us just moving here I think as long as it is ok with you and your family we will take you up on that offer. And maybe while we are here maybe you can help us find land to build on. We were going to stay at the only motel here in this town, but I think with the girls' enrolling at the school it may become difficult with our cover if we stay there at the motel. Cain says with a smile.

Well then that will be great I know my family will not mind. And I know first hand Esme will be thrilled that we are going to have guests. Also when we will assist you in finding land or you can just build on our land. Esme would greatly help you Lilith with outer and inner decorating she just has a knack for it. I do have one question before we leave do the girls' still sleep? Cause if so we will need to keep it down while they are sleeping. Carlisle says with genuine smile of his own.

Yes the girls' do still sleep and let me tell you it gets really lonely at nights being the only one awake. But are you sure you will have enough room Carlisle we really would not want to put anyone of your family members out. Cain says with a concerned smile.

Don't be ridiculous Cain of course we have room. Three spare bed rooms with beds and couches in them. Besides I told you a long time ago that if you ever needed something I would be there for you. And by the looks of it you need a more closed location to be spending till you get a house built. Carlisle says with a smile.

Yes you did say that it seems like forever ago that we met. But that's enough for memory lane for right now lets all is going so we can meet the rest of your family. Cain says with a smile.

With that all being said we left Carlisle's office to the parking lot together. As we reached the car I became really nervous and had the urge to run for the hills. As I turned to Luna to voice my nervous feelings I then looked in her head I seen that it is going to be ok. I am just nervous about meeting my soul mate and presenting the gift of life to Carlisle and his mate Esme and Carlisle's daughter Rosalie and her mate. I just need to keep in mind what Luna had said before ("that everything will be fine that will accept the gift in different times and that their children will live unlike the other two families") and that ("my soul mate will feel the connection right away"). I am just really scared about both issues. I don't want to rush him into something that he may or may not be ready for. I mean I have waited this long what's more waiting going to do. But inevitably when it comes right down to it I feel like a lamb walking right into the lion's den. As I was processing all of this I started to feel a calm wash over me and knew that Grace was just trying to help out and I did feel better.

Thanks Grace I really did to calm down it was becoming too much. Bella said with a relieving smile on her face.

No problem. Grace said with a smile.

As we started our short drive to the Cullen's house. And when I say short I mean the way we all drive is completely ridiculous we have no sense of patience for driving slow. But I started to wonder again in my thoughts and had the urge to ask my dad the real question of the day that has actually been bothering me since the decision to pack up and move here.

Dad, I am really at a big loss as to why you would up and decide to move us here? Bella said with a troubling smile.

Bella dear I listened to your mother and Luna when they told me you would have a spark in your eyes that has first off never been there and it would be the same spark your mother and I have as well as Luna and her mate and Eve and even Grace has. And as for your fears well they are all unfounded. Besides what Luna has shown me with this Edward is that he will be wonderful to you a true gentleman. And as for the Esme and this Rosalie they will be so happy that they are getting this miracle. But just for you to know yes I am not ready to let you go but with the happiness this will bring to you then I know it has to be the right decision. Besides even if and when you two get together we are not leaving you. You are still an Adams and we stick together. And if you and Luna's plan for off with out a hitch then Luna's mate and even Eve's mate will be able to join our family again. Also keep in mind we will take everything in strides. Cain said with a huge smile.

Well that's that. As I take in what my dad has just said about me and Luna's visions and even with Grace's calming effect I am starting to feel better with all of this. I know change is inevitable I am just so not sure I am ready for it, but everyone in this family seems to think I am ready. So I just have to believe I guess and like my dad said take everything in strides. As I was making the decision in my head we started to pull up to this beautiful white Victorian house. I was in all of how beautiful this house is.

Lilith honey look at how Carlisle is and how happy he is. When we first met him he was just so lonely and wanted out of this life, but look now he has a family of his own. I just can't be more thrilled than I already am for him. Cain said with a lasting smile.

Yes you are quite right dear. And when we agreed to stay that Alice was planning everything in her mind of what we were going to do and then some. I really thought the girls' minds were going to explode with her hyperness. Lilith said a genuine smile of her own.

Well mom from what I seen Alice might be pixie looking but she has a huge heart and me and my sisters will have loyal friend in her. It's almost like she spreads the joy around. She is the happiest vampire I have ever known. She is even happier than you dad. Bella says with a sly smile.

As we exited our SUV my dad had a kindly smile on his face for what I said. As we started to walk up to Carlisle's beautiful home Alice came bounding up to us and immediately started asking her questions, but luckily Carlisle saved us when he told Alice to let us breathe and that we will tell everyone together. And with a whisper Alice announced that they have guest.

Oh great. Rosalie said silently

Watch that tone Rose you will be respectful to our guest. Esme said in a stern tone.

It was very comical when they all came barreling in from all corners of the house just to see their new guests. As they were coming into view Eve read their minds and I really wanted to chuckle at some of the thoughts they had, but what concerned me is one of Carlisle's son's was in the southern wars. And then I saw into a vision Luna had of who his maker was. I say was because well she is dead she tried to fit us and it didn't end well for her. Then all of my attention was drawn to this god like man that put Adonis himself to shame. And immediately there was an electric current in the air when our eyes met. But the look on his face was troubling and I got concerned really fast that is until Eve read his mind and understood why he had that look he couldn't read me, my mother and sisters' minds, but even with that he was still watching me with a look of like I was the only one in the room. It made me real nervous, but the calming effect that Grace sent me earlier is still in place. With that Carlisle started to introduce his family to us. Esme came forward to say hello she had a caramel colored hair and she was very pretty. Next to her was Alice with her pixie like form she had short spiked hair next to her was her mate Jasper he has blonde wavy hair and bite mark all over. The next in line was this bear of a man and his name is Emmett next to him was his mate Rosalie she would put Aphrodite to shame with her beauty. The last one of course was Edward he has bronzed colored hair and he is with out a doubt Adonis himself. After every one of Carlisle's family members introduced themselves it became our turn. So in our heads we urged our dad to speak for us.

Hello everyone my name is Cain this is my wife Lilith and my daughters Luna, Bella, Eve, Grace, and Hope. And with that being said Alice you may start with your questions and we will try to answer them to the best of our ability. And then we need to call Grace's mate and tell him to bring our stuff here and the girls' SUV and our luggage. He is waiting for us at the motel and we haven't called him to tell him of the change. Cain said with a knowing smile.

Ok here it goes can you please explain to me why I can see you Cain and not your wife and daughter? Alice said with a concerned look.

Well that is easy to explain and its very simple its because of what I am and part of what my daughter's are. So for me to answer that I must give you the whole story about us then hopefully you will understand. So I am going to start with Cain as you all may not know he is the very first of your kind.

What? All the Cullen's said except for Carlisle. He had a smile on his face.

Yes you all know the story of Adam and Eve correct and you all know of their boys Cain and Abel right. Lilith said with a smile.

So the story in the bible is correct? Edward and Alice state at the same time.

Yes, the stories are somewhat true. I killed my brother in cold blood and GOD was very angry with me for that and I was made to walk the earth for eternity. And no I have never bit anyone the race a vampires came from another man in history that was condemned to this life. We will get into that later. My wife Lilith was a fallen angel turned demon for her acts in the angels' wars. She killed plenty of them and GOD punished all that were killing other angels'. But when we met we just knew we were soul mates the electric current that was between us was just so great. We swore that we would not harm a single human life instead we have devoted our years to preserving human life and fighting against those that see differently. Later on in our relationship Lilith got pregnant with Luna and six months in she delivered her. Then at exactly six month after Luna was born Bella came. When they reached adulthood their powers became more known to a point that makes them invincible. With that being said they like to manipulate vampires' powers to whatever they see fit. I mean Alice you said yourself you lost all visions for a ten minute span that was Luna shutting off all powers for vampires in a twenty mile radius. But when we heard you sobbing I made her return your powers and anyone else she took away. They find it very amusing to do this to vampires. Cain said with a smile.

Ok so do all of you have powers or is it just Bella and Luna? Alice asked with a frustrating tone.

Yes and no. Lilith can change into her true form at will and her blood well lets just says it can kill you if it is spilled and she is stronger than a vampire in her true form. All of our daughters all have powers, but Luna and Bella have many. As for myself its just speculation that I have the healing touch. Cain said with another heart warming smile.

Wait are Eve, Grace and Hope your biological children cause you said you have never bitten anyone. Alice said with a concerned tone.

No they are not our biological children, but they are our daughter in every since of the word. Cain and Lilith states with pride.

And no Cain did not bite them he has never bitten anyone like he said. But one by one they joined our family it was Bella that bit them because she lost control of her vampire side of her when their blood sang to her. The great thing is that they are going to be the only singers Bella will ever meet. Lilith said with convection

That must have been horrible for you Bella. And how did you three take it when you were transformed into what you are now? Because you three don't seem like you regret it at all. Esme said with concern.

Yes it was rough to know that I could even lose control like that and turn anybody into an immortal life. I still have problems to this day with it and everyday I am reassured that it is ok. Bella states with a sad tone.

And yes we do not regret what happened we love our family and would do anything for anyone in this family. To us they are our mom and dad and sisters and nothing will change that. Besides before The transformation of us we had all lost our families and our general purpose of life. Now we have a family and a purpose which is to preserve human life as much as possible. Eve states with convection.

Ok since that's all cleared up. So all five of you have powers and what are they? Alice said with excitement.

Yes, Alice as you know all five of us have powers. I am psychic like you Alice the only differences are what I see is what is going to happen and no variation, but I also see into people's pasts. I also have the ability to see people's soul mates. Oh by the way before you ask all three of you are with your soul mates. You may have not wanted or chose this life but you are with the people you were intended to be with in one way shape or another. Anyways Bella and I as you know can take away powers and borrow them if we want. And as a family we are all linked telepathically. We don't know why but we are. Ok Bella you are up to bat. Luna said with another Cheshire cat smile.

As I bit my bottom lip I felt real nervous and oddly calm and knew that Grace was giving me a boost so I can feel ok about speaking.

Well like Luna said we as in a family are linked telepathically and me and Luna can borrow and take away powers from anyone. I am also a physical-mental shield, I am also telekinetic, I can manipulate to the four elements at will, and I can give life. Bella said with a smile.

Wait you said you can give life? What does that mean? And how can you do it? Esme stated with wonder.

Ah yes that is one of the reasons we are here I promise to explain, but I am going to let my sister's explain. Because I have to use the bathroom may I ask where it is? Bella stated with a nervous tone.

Yes dear it is ok to use the restroom it's the first door up the stairs on the left. Esme says with a smile.

Luna I need to come with me for a moment. Bella said with convection.

Then all of a sudden our mom is following me and Luna upstairs. And while we were walking up the stairs we hear Eve has started telling them about her.

Well where should I start my power is reading minds but it's like how Aro reads minds the difference is I don't need to touch you to read you. Eve states with a smile.

So you can read like I can only you can read everything like Aro? Edward states.

Whoa not only do we have to deal with Eddie in our head 24/7 now we have to deal with you Eve. Can you shut it off? Because Eddie claims you can't shut it off. Emmett states with a hopeful grin.

Emmett I have told you over and over do not call me Eddie or any variation to my name. Next you won't be so lucky walking if you don't quit doing that. Edward states with a smile.

That is enough boys let the girls finish. Please continue… Esme states with a smile

Hello I am Grace. My power is that I am a powerful empathy.

How interesting we could discuss just how you handle it all. Jasper said with a smile on his face.

As I was in the restroom voicing my nervous feelings to mom and Luna. They very calmly explain yet again to me that their no reason to have these feelings that when I tell them they are going to have a little bit of shock but they will come around ok. Luna said "Esme will go first and then after school is out Rosalie goes her turn." As we got done in the restroom we gracefully walked down the stairs to Hope starting to tell about her power.

Well my power is simple I can control the weather. Hope almost just whispered.

So that means you can make a thunderstorm come out? Or even the sun to come out or take it away just so we could go to school. Emmett stated an evil look on his face.

Yes, but I have to be very careful so the humans that don't know of us my get suspicious when a thunderstorm is brought out of no where on a sunny day. Hope states with nothing but a whisper.

What do you mean when you say that there are humans that know of the existence of us? I mean isn't it one of the Volturi laws state that humans must not know about us? Edward said with a worried tone.

Ah yes Edward it is one of many stupid laws the Volturi want you guys to follow. We do now follow them at all we do what we please although some of their elite guard members work with us. You would actually be shocked at the ones that really do care for human life and when they are around us they only hunt animals. I know it seems weird but I can tell you things are going to be changing in our world and some may or may not like it, but it has to happen. We have also strategically placed humans and vampires in power so that human life is preserved. It's a small step, but a much needed one. I mean the rule for no making an immortal child will still stand and you still will need to be careful which humans know about vampire and us, but you would be amazed at how well the ones that know really take it. Luna said with a knowing smile


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight it is all owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT EVERBODY THINKS OF MY STORY **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW**

Wait just one moment you are saying that there are some Volturi that don't want to feed on human and they work for all of you? May I ask who? Because I thought they had Chelsea and she keeps any one bonded to the Volturi for life? Carlisle states with confusion.

Yes, Carlisle you have heard correctly. You will meet one of them that left the Volturi a thousand years ago and came into our family. The reason you didn't meet him was because at the time he was still in on our plan and then he just could take it anymore. He married our sister Grace here about five hundred years ago. I really can't tell you anymore than that they depend on us to keep there secret they have trusted us for many millennia. But if you still want us here you will meet them sooner that you think. But I can tell you who don't work for us and has no idea about us is Aro himself, but you have nothing to worry about Grace's husband/mate goes back and uses his power on then and they never know it. I wish our plan would finally fall into place because he is thinking of wiping your family out Carlisle but we have had it prolonged. Ever sense Aro has had his eye on four of you children and he thinks you and him are in computation with one another. This is ridiculous because if he attacks your family we will have no choice to just step out of the shadows and take control. And don't worry here are your names and I believe you already know but one of you well you may not. Your names are Edward, Alice, Jasper, and the last two will amaze you to now end. I bet you guys didn't even know that did you. Bella states with a laughing smile.

Why would Aro want to take out my family we haven't broke any laws or anything like that? I just don't understand I thought he was my friend. I understand them wanting Edward and Alice and even Jasper for that matter, but why Emmett from all we know is he is really strong and Rosalie what is hers please this is so confusing. They have never shown signs of any powers. And you guys can't step of the shadows do you hear me it could be dangerous and I just don't feel taking a life no matter who it is. Carlisle with a sad tone.

Well we can do what we will we have waited to change this world of ours to good for sometime now. And Emmett does have a power I can sense it he just hasn't ever used it. Partly because he doesn't know how to use both of them or he may only know a part of it. You all see him have vas amounts of strength. What you don't know though is he only is stronger than even a new born vampire he also has a physical shield. We can work with you to train you on how to use it. As for Rosalie she is a siren she draws men to her and if she spoke to them in a certain way they would do anything for her, but please don't do it on anyone of the men in the house you got Emmett to do that with. And none of you will take a life that is my job. We believe in preserving human life not vampire life not for what they do to humans. Yes what we are goes against the grain for us all to be alive, but it is coming I have had it put on hold for eighty years now. Bella states with authority.

Ok so other than wanting to take them down if they come here what are your other reasons for being here. Rosalie stated while looking at her nails.

(Luna looks at grace to inform her to calm me down, but she doesn't catch on.)

Grace a little help here please you know her just as well. Luna stated out loud

What? Rosalie stated with and attitude.

Oh it's nothing Rose. Bella dear the stage is all yours. Luna stated with a smile.

Well I don't know where to start this, so here goes nothing. So I will explain one of my gifts to you guys and another reason why we are here. When I said I can grant life I meant I have the power to let vampires have children of their own, but they have to be soul mates and they have to be ready for the gift. Luna lets me know who the soul mates are and she also sees into the future to tell me when they are ready. Bella said with a smile.

What do you mean vampires can have children? And why do they have to be soul mates and be ready for the gift? I am sorry I am just at a loss with this. Esme said with a confused tone.

Ah yes well just because you are a vampire that does not mean the person you are with is your soul mate. Unlike the three of you and of course my mom and dad and Eve, Grace and Luna has there soul mates. Hope is still got another century till hers even comes around. Anyways God has designed certain people to be together and just because you are vampires does not exclude you. I mean look yes you were bitten and well it was your fate per say. What I mean by fate we have watched Luna's visions on every single vampire that has been changed it was really rough during the southern wars and even rougher during the time with the immortal children. And as to how Luna knows you are ready well I don't really know how to explain it, but it just when she gets the vision she lets me know from now on. But I will be there for you guys throughout the whole process. And have you prepared for what comes. Bella says with a nervous tone.

What are you even rambling on about? You lost me at the beginning. Rosalie states with an attitude.

Watch your tone Rosalie. Don't make her even more nervous than she already seems. Esme stated with a genuine smile.

Thank you Esme this is really rough. Here it goes though I am going to give you Rosalie and you Esme a chance to carry your own child. Bella says with a smile.

What is this some sort of sick joke I am a vampire I can't have children. And if I could have I would have found away for it to happen. What makes you so sure you can give something like this to someone? This has to be a joke and a very nasty one at that. Rosalie states with a sad tone

No it is not a joke and this is not a game I assure you. The thing is that I do have the gift to give you this, but like I said there are steps and things you must know. And I can only give it to soul mates that is why it is so important that both of you are with your soul mate and from what Luna saw you both are ready. First thing first is that you must know the length of the pregnancy will last 6 months , the fact the child will eat food, sleep, have children, and yes the child will also need to be fed with Blood, but as often as you will. The last thing you must know is that the child will be full grown at five years old. They will have the body of an eighteen year old. Oh yeah and one more the child will be able to go out into the sun light with out sparkling. If you both can accept these things then we will set out to prepare. And as to what the child will be it will be just like my sister and I part vampire and part demon. They may even have multiple powers like me and Luna has. Bella said in a firm tone.

Ok will this child be my child. As I am the biological father. Emmett states with a smile.

Yes, Emmett you will be the dad. Biological even. Bella said with a smile

But how? Rosalie and Emmett state.

Well if you do as I tell you to do without question no matter the time of day or night I will ask you to mate and you will conceive a child. It is kind of hard to explain how this works, but I do need you to believe me that this will happen. This is a joint effort between Luna and me. Bella said with a smile.

As I look around to everyone's faces I see Esme and her shocked expression so I decide to say "Esme I realize you are in a state of shock, but all of this is true I can assure you. " Now I know that you all believe in preserving human life and I a trust you will teach the children in those beliefs. Now with that I will give you all the time in the world to think this over and discuss this among yourselves and to absorb the information I have presented to you. Bella said with a relieving smile.

Ok now that's out and in the open. Let's go shopping. Alice says all excitedly.

Wow Alice way to lighten the mood. You would be thinking of shopping at a time like this. Edward says with a sly smile.

Oh come on now Edward I haven't been shopping in a whole day and I way past my limit for the week now I have to go shopping everyday just to make up for that one. Besides the Adams girls need new clothes for school if they plan on starting Monday. Alice says with a smile.

With all of that being said I am really not thrilled with the idea of shopping. So I have a thought and then look at my mother pleadingly and ask in my head more like beg her not to make me go.

Yes, Bella you have to go. Plus it will be good for you to bond. Lilith says with sly smile of her own.

And out of no where I hear Edward chuckle and say "what you don't like shopping Bella'?

And with that I blush a deep crimson red. And I hope that he did not see that. He is so dreamy, but I got to get my head straight he can't know that he is my soul mate he has to make the first move.

You know Bella that color on you looks beautiful on you. Edward says with a smile.

All that can come to my mind at the time was say thank you to him. Then the thought of Corin came to my mind and well he is waiting for us at the motel. So I ask my dad if he can call him to give him directions to here and bring our stuff. Plus I have something to discuss with him about keep his mouth shut about the others. With that my dad nods and I yell for the girl to wait up.

Yes Bella I will call and explain everything. Cain says with a smile.

Oh yeah by the way for the next three days you all will be staying indoors it is going to be real sunny out. And dad can we use the SUV cause their really is no room if we are really going to do this shopping thing. Luna says with a smile.

It's ok to use the SUV, but please be careful I know how you and your sisters drive and it is probably worse than how vampires drive. Just because you and Eve have built in radars doesn't mean we just can go ignoring the laws. But other than that please be safe and don't draw attention to yourselves. Cain says with a firm tone and a smile.

As we were all waiting outside for Luna I was really trying to think of ways I could just get out of doing this shopping mess or just ditch Alice and my sisters, but my sisters would tell mom and anything and everything would hit the fan. As Luna is coming out of the house she flashes the keys to one of our SUV's because Corin is with the other one. As she was doing this I searched her mind to find out what our dad has said because normally he doesn't like us driving cause of our inability to drive the speed limit. As we start to pull out I put my iPod on shuffle so we can have music to listen to. While I am doing this I catch Alice on the phone talking to someone.

Alice who in the world are you talking to and why are you smiling we are not going to make a whole day out of this. Maybe a couple of stores then I am done besides Luna and me can't stand to shop. And nothing you say will change that. Bella says with finality.

Ah yes well some of the day is for shopping, but I was setting up spa appointment for us all. I told you we can just pamper ourselves. Besides you guys can get all dressed up for school when Monday comes around. And since Luna said we won't be leaving the house for a few days I figured I would get in as much shopping as possible. You never know you might have fun. Alice says with a smile.

Let us warn you Alice no matter what you do or say Luna and Bella hate shopping. So why don't we go to one store and then the spa. Besides we will need to turn in sometime tonight we do sleep. Eve, Grace, and hope say at the same time.

Ok I will only agree to three shops and the spa for today then this weekend we do an all day shopping spree in Seattle. That is my compromise at let me say you are even lucky I am willing to agree to this cause I love to shop. Alice said with a smile.

We accept!!!Luna and Bella say excitedly.

It didn't take long maybe 10 minutes tops to reach Port Angles. Alice told us that we were going to the spa first. As we parked and started to get out I knew Luna was up to something, but decided against prying because she will just cover her tracks. What I mean by that is just because she is saying one thing she can be think something else completely so you never really know what she is up to. So instead I decide to put the ear pieces in my ears so re start my iPod. I just wish all of this was over and done with.

Ok Alice now that Bella is off into her own world I am going to explain some things to you. First off I am sorry that you are not receiving the gift yet, but it just isn't your time. I just don't want you to feel left out because it will happen for you and Jasper just not right yet ok. Luna states with a worried expression.

It is quite all right I honestly think I know why. I believe its cause Jasper hasn't gotten complete control over his blood lust yet. I mean he does fine in school, but I know he still thinks about it. Besides need my mind to focus on him and not a child. I mean now that it is possible I know one it could happen, but for right now I am fine. Alice states with a smile.

Ok Alice, I do have a question for you. Would you like to be apart of the other reason me and my family are here? Luna states with a sly smile.

Yeah of course I would, but wait what it is first. Alice asks.

Well where do I start first ok here it goes my sister Bella has a soul mate, but she doesn't want him to know that they are soul mates she wants him to make up his own mind. Now before you ask it is your brother Edward. I want them to be happy and I know for a fact they would be if she would get off her high horse and deal with the situation. Besides it would make my year to see my sister finally settling down. I already know how your brother feels thanks to my visions and Eve's mind reading, but he is worried of offending us or putting your family in a bad place with us. So what do you say about helping me play match maker? Luna says with a huge smile.

First off how long has she waited for him? Second yes I will help you as long as he will be happy and from what you say I know he will. Third can you help me see either around you guys or see you at all in my visions so I can be of better use? And lastly why doesn't she want him to know it may help us along with making this all happen? Alice asks.

Well she watched my vision of him being born then she watch him get sick and then watch Carlisle turn him and all awhile knowing that he is her soul mate. Now before you ask "why didn't she come find him" well the answer is because she just really wants him to have a choice in the matter. Which I think is stupid I told my soul mate as soon as possible and now we are married but we can't be together with out fear of my family being found out. Even though no one could hurt me or Bella or even our parents, but we don't know about our sisters. And yes I will work with you so will my family we have helped other go around us, but it never seems to harm us is any way. I don't really know why. We think it has something to do with our mother. And last if we tell him behind her back she will find out trust me and we would all suffer her wrath. Trust me the last person that went behind her suffered greatly and now they are dead. Luna says with a said tone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Twilight. That is all Stephanie Meyer. What I am writing about is of course an author's note I am working on the next chapter, but I figured I would let you all know that I am still working on the story I am just hitting a brick wall. My mom has given me some ideas so I will see how and where I can put them in at.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Wow that's a lot to take in, but who double crossed Bella and why did she kill them for it. I mean I thought you guy preserve human life. I understand that she wants him to have choice, but I can already tell you he is feeling strong feelings for her now he is even planning on talk to your father and talking to you. I am still not clear on what he want to talk to you about because I can't see you. But I can see that by the look on your face you know. Alice says with frustration.

Well first off it wasn't a human it was a few coven leaders in the south. Bella can't keep going on watching them wars and with me watch every last one of you being born and with her always in my head well it just gets to be way too much so she decided to make some of them deals. Well not really deals I just don't know how to phrase it. It is more like she gave them ultimatums. Needless to say a few of them decided to go behind her back and start making newborns to take us out. I still do not know how the ones in the Volturi still don't know about us. But she used her physical shield and let's just say it's not pretty, but I do know a couple of things. One is that the wars in the south are ending very fast cause of what she did and two you will never have to worry about your husbands maker. Luna says with a smile.

I don't know what to say last time I seen her she tried to cause problems with our family and win Jasper back, but he wasn't having it. Which you already know, may I ask can you tell me about my human life and how I became a vampire I don't have any memory of it and I would like to feel a little complete. Alice says with a smile.

Yes I can tell you, but in a more secure location that a spa. Luna says with finality.

EOP

When Carlisle came home with Alice I was up in my room listening to music drowning myself in my thoughts. Other than my meadow this is where I just go to tune people out. I heard Alice tell everybody to go to the living room, but I didn't want to go I was thinking of how incomplete my life was and I kept having these feeling that it was all about to change. So the damn little pixie can hold out till I am ready. That's when I read Carlisle's thoughts of having guests here, but I couldn't read their thoughts well except for the male. So being curious I descended the stairs to see a family, but what was off is I can only read the man mind sort of and that three of them have a heart beat. I started to get worried when I saw her it felt like my heart just jumped out of my chest and did the jig. I just don't know how else to explain it. I was obviously gawking when my family started to intro duce ourselves. After we all said our names. The family started to introduce themselves first was the man his name was Cain, next to him was his wife Lilith next to her their daughter Luna then their daughter Bella I don't know when I heard her name felt the uncontrolled desire to run up and kiss her and make her mine, but I have to control myself. So as they were finishing up the other three girls name were Eve, Grace, and Hope. I seriously need to talk to Carlisle about what I am feeling, but first I want to know more about this family. Just then I listen to my families' thoughts and of course Rose is thinking of only herself and how she is just so beautiful. You know after so many years of that I really wish I couldn't hear her thoughts because they are so vain and just absurd to say the least. What is weird is that if you look at them closely Luna and Bella resemble both Cain and Lilith I just don't know how that is possible and not only that why do Lilith, Luna, and Bella have heartbeats. You can tell they are like us but how can they have their heart beating? So I need to listen to what they are saying. As I tried to concentrate on what is being said I find out that only Cain is a vampire to top it all off he is the very first of our kind and Lilith is a demon or should I say fallen angel. Then Luna and Bella are their biological children last but not least the three other girls Eve, Grace, and Hope were bitten by Bella. Then while we are all sitting here Bella and Luna proceed to tell Rose and Esme that they are going to give them a gift of child and they were going to carry the children, but the odd thing is unlike my family I came to have complete trust in this family and what they can do. We also learned about all of there powers. But after everything was said and done Esme was thrilled at the chance to carry another child and Rose is still in shock it will be awhile before she comes back to reality. The most disturbing thing is that some of the Volturi work for this family, but I have a deep feeling that there is something more. Because when they started to talk about them Luna, Eve, and Grace had a glow about them and were all smiles. I just want to know more and that's were Carlisle will come in he can give me information that I missing and not only that to tell me why I am feeling the way I am feeling. I mean every time Bella speaks I feel like my heart start to beat again. Which is impossible. So why am I feeling this way? I will just have to speak with Carlisle soon. After everything is said and done Alice starts going on about shopping of course she would be thinking of that. When I saw what was going on between Bella and her mother I thought it was just comical. I mean with her so not wanting to go shopping truth be told I wouldn't want to go shopping with that damn pixie either, but she manages to drag us all along anyways. Then after I say something I didn't think it was possible but she can blush and it is absolutely beautiful on her. So of course not having a filter on my mouth I just go ahead and tell her that "that color looks good on her." As they were getting ready to leave Bella and her father were having a private conversation then again with Luna. I just wish I knew what was going on in their minds. As I looked up I ask Carlisle if I could speak with him alone and of course he says yes. I also hear Cain ask Carlisle if they could go hunting and catch up. So I go upstairs to my father study.

Well Carlisle I really don't know where to start, but here goes nothing. When I first laid eyes onBella it felt as if my heart started beating and it did the same thing when she spoke. I am just confused by all that I am feeling. I have never in my whole life felt like this and I just don't understand it and I was hoping that maybe you could explain it to me. Edward says with frustrating sigh.

Well son I don't know too much about your heart beating again but it sounds like you have found your mate. When we do find our mates we tend to only see, feel, and sense only them. But I have to warn you just like you never being with a woman I know Bella has never been with a man. She told me along time ago that when I the came her mate will find her not the other way around she is just reserved like that. Carlisle states with a smile.

But why is it like I have fallen in love already that can't be. Just tell me I am infatuated with a stupid crush. Tell me something more that could possibly make some sense out of all this. I understand she may very well be my mate, but why in my head to I refer to her as "my Bella." I have never felt remotely been possessive with anyone let alone protective. And I feel like I need to shelter her from the world. Edward says with frustration.

Well you have fallen in love. And it's at first sight. The possessiveness is well because she is your one and only mate and like I said when we find our mates we go through a permanent change. When I first laid eyes on Esme I knew I couldn't just let her go she was who I was meant to be with. As for the protectiveness part she has seen more lifetimes than either of us will ever know and with her powers alone could wipe out a whole room full of vampires. Personally you should talk to Cain about this he may have more insight than I do. I mean he is her father and before you do anything you need to get his permission, secondly you should also talk to Luna. Carlisle says with a genuine smile.

Ok so I have fallen in love at first sight. I know I need to talk to Cain about this all. But why do I need to talk to Luna? I mean yes she is Bella's sister, but what can she offer me to understand what I am feeling. I don't know if this sounds bad but since her and the girls went shopping I feel lost without her. I mean I don't even know if she likes me in that way let alone feels what I feel for her. She didn't even bother to look at me. Although she did blush when I spoke to her. I just don't know. I want this to be right for her as well and I don't want to push myself on her if I am not the one she wants. Edward says with a frustrating sigh.

Well first off Luna knows Bella inside and out, let alone she knows who her sister's soul mate is. I remember when I first met them and wondered why Bella didn't have a mate and the only thing Luna ever said was that he wasn't born yet. You just need to breathe I know all of this must be a lot to take in, but in the end you won't be alone anymore. Plus the upside is that Tanya will most likely back off once she sees you happy. I wonder if it would be alright with them if I did invite the Denali's down for a visit. If I remember correctly Eleazer knows the family as well. Carlisle states with a smile.

Well that is up to them you know how I feel about having Tanya anywhere near me. But being the gentleman that I am I will not be rude to her. So let's wait on that and let the Adams make that decision. You should get going to you can hurry up and come back we should all go together on bigger game this weekend. Edward says with his head swimming in possibilities.

With that Carlisle and Edward hug and the Carlisle turns around to Edward to tell him good luck. And with that Carlisle was goon.

As I sat in Carlisle's office sorting through what I need to do. I tuned into Jasper's mind across the hall. And it sounds as if he is struggling with something I figure I could be of some assistants. SO I ask him if he wants to talk with no more than I whisper because I know he can hear me. As Jasper was coming in I was sorting threw his mind to find out the cause of his uneasiness. And what I hear as me even confused.

So Jazz what's the matter? I see that you are worried about Alice being out with the Adams girls. Why is that? Edward says with a smile.

Well first off yes I am concerned with Alice's safety. We don't really know this family and with some of the Volturi working for them it just seems suspicious. Let alone we have a member of there high ranking guard downstairs. I think what's bothering me is when I just called Alice to tell her to be careful she all but bite my head off and that just isn't her. Plus I think she is hiding something. Jasper says with an angry sigh.

What are you talk about there is a high ranking Volturi guard downstairs I only hear Esme, Rose, and Emmett downstairs? And should have faith in Alice she can take care of herself. Besides it's not like the family hunts humans because Carlisle and Cain just went out hunting. And it seems that Carlisle has the up most respect for this family. We need to have faith in him if nothing else. Edward says with a knowing smile.

Yes Corin is downstairs right now and I don't know why you can't read his mind. As for Alice I know she can take care of herself, but she is my life and I worry especially when she just doesn't think about hanging out with anybody. She wants to befriend this family and other than Carlisle we have never heard of them. I understand that they Carlisle's old friends, but with a high ranking Volturi guard sitting in the family room. I just can't help but be suspicious. Jasper says with his own smile.

Well I don't know why Corin is hear were you able to find out what her is talking about cause I am getting nothing from his mind. You just need to take a relaxing breath and relax. Carlisle has never steered us wrong before. We can just go downstairs and talk to Corin and find out what he is doing here. I am just concerned because of his ability. If I remember correctly he can plant things in your head then you till act on them till the mission is complete. Edward says with a hint of concern in his voice.

Well I tried to find out what he was talking to Lilith about but it really sounds like a dead language. I mean it's only him here so I guess we can go downstairs and find out what is going on. But here is the weird part his eyes are as golden as ours are. By the way why was I feeling love, possessiveness, and anxiousness when the girls were still here? Jasper says with a smile.

Well we will need to find out what is going on. And as for your question Jazz all I can say is I have talked to Carlisle and he said I have found my mate but the problem is I am afraid that she won't feel what I feel for her. I mean she barely noted I was there in the room and while she was there she was the only thing I could concentrate on. And before you ask who it is, it is Bella I don't know how to explain it. I mean I have watched all of you and wished I could find the love that all of you share with your mates and now that I think I have found it I don't have any clue of what to do. Does that make any sense? Edward says with frustrating sigh.

Well this is new, now I know why you are so protective over that family and it makes sense. What did Carlisle say to you about what you should do? Jasper says with a knowing smile.

Well he said I should talk to Cain her father and also get his permission to even ask his daughter out. And he also said to talk to Luna because he said she can help me. With that being said lets go find out what Corin is doing here and why his diet has changed. Edward says with a genuine smile.

Well look who it is the infamous Edward Cullen. I haven't seen you in ages. Corin says with a smile.

It is good to see you as well Corin. May I ask what do we owe the pleasure of a high ranking Volturi guard in our house? Edward says with some conviction.

Well first off I am no longer with the Volturi. And before you ask its cause I couldn't stand to be away from the love of my life. And I also couldn't handle hurting humans anymore. Before you ask no Aro does not know where I am thanks in good part of Bella. You would be amazed at the few of us that can't stand that man and his power hungry ways. Corin says with a knowing smile.

So you decided to just up and leave I thought you all had Chelsea to make it where you couldn't leave? And what does Bella have to do with all of this? Edward says in a worried tone.

Well first off yes they do have Chelsea, but she can't strip you of the one you love and by that means she can't control you if you chose to leave with your mate. It's the same way with Eleazer and Carmen. And as for Bella, well all I can say is don't worry about her me and her well we go back a long time. Corin says with a smug smile.

Corin knock it off. Do not do anything to embarrass this family. I know you are protective of Bella seeing how she helped you out, but you do not have to be rude to our host. Besides it is obvious that Edward has a crush on our little Bella. Don't worry I won't tell her I will leave that up to you to do. Lilith says with genuine smile of her own.

Sorry Edward it was not my intention to be rude. You have my word I will be nice from here on out. Corin says with smug smile.

Well first off it is ok. And what makes you think I have a crush on Bella? Edward says with worry laced in his tone.

Well first of Edward as a family we are all connect even though Eve, Grace and Hope may not be biologically mine our minds are still some how connected. And Eve can read minds and we all saw it. It's just whether or not some of us actually paid attention. Because knowing Bella she wasn't. At least not when she is nervous. Lilith says with an all too knowing smile.

As Lilith was saying this I notice that Carlisle and Cain came back. As the entered the house Cain went directly to Lilith to give her a kiss. While Carlisle went to Esme to see if she was doing ok. The thing is when Lilith was speaking I felt as if she was leaving something important out. So maybe I should have the talk with both Cain and Lilith.


	6. Chapter 6

Uh Cain if you have moment and Lilith as well I would like to speak with both of you in private. Edward asked with a nervous feeling.

Where would you like to talk at because we are vampires here and I am sure privacy is still to be determined? Cain says with a smug smile thinking if he can just postpone talking to Edward a while longer till they have the whole family working to put him and Bella together.

Yeah I understand we have lack a privacy, but it doesn't bother me if my family knows it's just I need to talk too just you and Lilith for a second. Then I will let you catch up with Carlisle I have a feeling it's been a long time since you guys were around each other. Edward says with suspicion.

Yes, Carlisle do mind if we use your study for this talk? Cain says with frustration of not getting to put this off any longer.

Yes of course my friend. My home is your home any time. Carlisle says with a knowing smile.

Lilith, honey are you coming? Lead the way Edward. Cain says with a smile.

Yes dear I am coming he did ask for us both. Although I know that we both know what this is about. Oh yeah Jasper dear you may need to hunt your eyes are starting to change and you don't want any accidents. Lilith says in a motherly tone.

I will as soon as Alice returns I would like her to go with me. Jasper says with a smile.

Yes that seems fair I just have to warn you that Bella and Luna's blood calls to vampires, but it can be very deadly illusion if you tempt yourself. There blood is poisoned, but like I have always said it is a tempting illusion. Lilith says with a smile.

As we walked up stairs I listened to Jasper's mind and he is still so confused by this family it amazes me that with everything we know we really fall short at knowing everything. But I have to do this it just seems like they really do not really want to have this talk with me and it feels as if now Carlisle is in on their secret. It wouldn't surprise me if Alice was in on it as well, but I will get to the bottom of this one way or another. As we enter the study I decide to take the seat behind the desk and I offered the two chairs on the other side for them to sit at.

Ok Cain and Lilith I have so many question and I don't really know where to start. So I am going with the more difficult on which is may I have your permission to take Bella out on a date? And also Carlisle explained some things to and well why is it that I am already in love with Bella and I have never met her. I have these urges to protect her. Edwards said with a nervous feeling.

Well I can explain, but I need you to understand I can't. It can be anything else other than that you have to make your own choices in this matter and it has to come from the heart. As for taking her on a date I certainly don't have a problem with that. And last but not least it is useless to protect my daughter. Her and her sisters have trained with some of the best fighters, warlords, philosophers, and other species that are in this world. When the time is right we will all explain more in depth but right now the girls need to get back. Cain states this with so much conviction.

Also Edward I know this entire thing can be confusing and you will know everything when the time is right, but I hear someone running up to the house and I can feel worry and fear from them. Cain states this with a worried smile at how the Cullen's are going to take four more guests.

Well that talk didn't go as well as I had hoped. After he said that Jasper came barging in Carlisle's office. Thing is I can't make out what he is stating in his head cause the only thing there is a feeling to protect Alice if need be. So I proceed to tell Jasper to spill it so I can understand.

Ok I decided to go hunting on Lilith's advice but as I was finishing off my fourth elk, about maybe hundred yards out I spotted four of the Volturi coming this way and the girls aren't even back yet what do we do? Jasper says with major worry lines on his face.

Well I am sure it is nothing maybe just a checkup. Did you see who they were? Anyways I am sorry about this Cain and Lilith we had no idea that they would be coming to do an unaccepted visit. Edward says with a kindly smile.

Well first off we are not worried we know who they are. We were kind of hoping the girls would be back before they arrived. Wait, wait the girls are back now. I am little off at why there are four instead of three though. Cain stated with a smile.

Awe yes the girls made it back with the others about five minutes out. We should have the girls explain this all right away. Jasper sweetheart you have nothing to be worried about we would never hurt your mate there will be great things come to her in time. Plus from what I see in Eve's mind Alice already knows of the guests and considers our girls her best friends. Lilith states in a motherly tone.

Wait are these some of the Volturi that work for you guys? Edward says with a note of confusion.

That's one way of putting it. Cain states with a smile.

We should all go outside for this meeting Luna says three more guests are on their way to talk to Luna and Bella. Cain stated with a worried tone.

BOV

After all that darn shopping I finally am going to get a much needed shower from all this traveling. But before I can even do that Luna proceeds to tell us her and Eve's husbands are about five minutes out. We decided to let Alice in on who they were we also told her that we will also be dealing with three shape shifters. I don't really like dealing with them or the Children of the moon but it is our responsibility. Besides, it will be funny to let this new generation know that two of their kind is going to imprint on their own enemy. Years ago when we first came around here we told the tribe that three of their future generations will do this obviously they weren't happy and said they are going to keep that fact to themselves. As we were getting out of the car I hear the others in the house coming out side and four not three of them coming over the river. This is not good our plans are going to go down the drain. Oh well me and my sisters will just have to improvise a little I knew this was going to be hard on them all being away from their mates. But as they came walking up a truck started pulling into the driveway and the full vampires' facial expressions were just funny. It was like a skunk just sprayed its mist on them.

What is that god awful smell all the vampires except my dad say in unison? They all had looks of disgust on their faces. Again with the metaphor of the skunk. This is all funny to my sisters and me.

Ok, ok calm down everyone we will explain as to why the shifters are here and Demetri, Jane, Alec, and of course Heidi. But before I do I need to speak to the shifters first. Bella states with conviction.

Well hello Billy, Sam, Paul, and Jared. I guess you are here for a few reasons the first you will never get me to sign a ridiculous treaty when I can make all four of you bow to me with a look. We are different as your ancestors knew. And Billy what Ephraim explained to you on his dead bed was the truth.

If it is true let me make sure it is what I remember first three members of Sam's pack are going to imprint on leeches. Is this correct Billy stated with a snotty tone?

You will be wise to watch that tone William. Your ancestors didn't believe this and soon you all will witness it we must work together by Luna's calculations we have exactly ten years to prepare everyone for the battle of our lives. And it is not Sam's pack it is your son's pack. He will help me and Luna in the future to control not only all of you, but other shifters and the Children of the Moon. Bella state angrily.

Billy soon has the look of horror on his face. And well Sam's mind is telling me he will not step down when and if Jacob phases.

Sam you will have no choice in the matter he is the rightful heir and since Luna and myself can control all mystical creatures at will. You will step down or you will be made to do so. Bella states with a smug smile

You can't control us leech we are here to protect humans and our tribe from you all. Sam states with what looks like a triumphed smile.

First off, do we smell as if the vampires you see around here? Our scent is like our mother. And I warned you to watch your tone. Jane dear may I please borrow your power for a second. Bella and Luna state while being extremely angry.

Yes you may but if you do you know what is going to happen maybe I should do it so they get an understanding you are our leaders. Jane says nervously

No Jane that will be quite all right they need to learn respect just as their elders did. With that Bella and Luna close their eyes and use Jane's power and the three shifters dropped to their knee's screaming from the mental and physical side of what Jane's power can do while Bella manipulated it with her physical shield. All awhile Billy looked on in horror.

While Luna and I went into our original state to bring more pain then they will ever feel. We start hearing our mother and father, Carlisle and even Billy to stop before we kill them. As we lowered ourselves to the ground and slowly opened our eyes we started to turn back to our human form.

We now understand that it is you who has the power. We will not step out of line we just need to know everything so we can prepare. I personally would like to know when my son is going to go through the transformation and more about this battle and what we can do to help. Billy asks.

Well I can tell you a boy named Embry will be phasing next then about a month later Jacob will. And so on and so forth. You all have to work hard at training Jacob and preparing him for his leadership role. Because it not just you tribe he will be in charge of but other shifters and the children of the moon. But he must not know about any of it till the time of his phase. If I remember correctly there will be two beta wolves because of the family line, but over all Jake is top wolf. Now with all that being said you four need to be heading back. I am sorry to bring this bad news to you, but your dear friend Harry Clearwater has just had a heart attack and will not make it through the night. Luna says with a sad tone.

Oh no it can't be how long does he have? Oh never mind boys help me get in the truck we need to be on our way. Would you Luna and you Bella mind coming to La Push so we can know more information? Billy says in a hurry.

We will arrive when Jacob has phased for the first time, but I believe you need to work on your treaty with the Cullen's a little more because they are being more than generous to you all I believe you need to pay the same respect back to them. Bella says with a controlling tone.

Well with them leaving. Now, it's on to you four. What are you thinking? I understand two of you can't seem to stay that long from your wives, but how is this going to help with you guys leaving every few days? Bella says in the strictest of tone.

Ok look Bella I can't take it any more I know we were supposed to be there to look after you know who but he left saying something about going back to headquarters and staying until he is needed by you and my wife. So please do not get mad like last time. Besides you let Corin leave and join you why can't we do the same? Demetri states with a smile.

Hold on, Jasper says. You four and however many more have betrayed Aro and Caius and Marcus? Jasper and Carlisle say in confused tones.

Well, we betrayed two of the three but one of them are on our side and have been for many of millennia and as for us, all those times you seen us we were wearing contacts. We never fed on humans but seeing how we just cannot let them live and blow our cover we just snapped their necks and before you ask, Heidi never brought an innocent. They all were from a prison in Italy and they were on death row or going to death row. I bet you guys never knew that. Alec says with a smile.

Oh, before I forget, we have Felix. He is with you know who being filled in by everyone. By the way why did you choose this place to live? Jane says with disgust.

Well, Jane we chose it because of some of you are here to meet your soul mates. That includes you, Heidi, and…..Luna got ready to say but was cut off by Bella

I don't think any of that is important. Bella says with frustration.

Actually sister dear it is cause I am going to make it important. If you haven't already read not only mom and dad's mind but Eve's as well. It is time the truth comes out. It will either be by my saying it or you besides he has already made his choice. So stop being so dramatic. Luna says with a smile.

Luna dear don't antagonize your sister. Let her make her choice. Cain and Lilith state in sympathetic tones.

Yeah let's not antagonize Bella who are you kidding she will never be with him if someone doesn't step in she is afraid of love and afraid he will become bored of her. I know my sister better than anyone else I can see it now, if I don't tell him they will walk an eternity alone cause no one is right each other like they are. So please mom and dad trust me. Luna says with frustration.

Can someone please explain what is going on and why I feel this way I am not a little child I can handle it. Edward says with being very confused.

Well, Edward dear what they are trying not to tell you is you and my sister are soul mates and have been since you were born. And would you like to know what she does every year on your birth, death and rebirth? It is actually very sweet. Luna says with an all knowing smile.

Come on everyone, let them two talk. Carlisle and Cain say together.

I am not leaving until I know my sister will not run and finally faces up to this instead of dodging anything important in her life. Luna states with conviction.

Luna dear I love you but you just let the cat out of the bag that your sister is one of the three to find there soul mate. Even though she has known for 108 years I think we should go inside and let them talk. I will fix you some big juicy steaks. I am sure you went and picked up food for you and your sisters or Corin did the shopping. Demetri says with love in his voice.

When my sister got done with her speech, I have never felt more embarrassed in my whole life. But looking at Edward he has this crooked smile on his face that seems like it is for only me. My head is screaming run either to him or away. So I just stay there and wait for him to talk.

So all these new feelings I am having is because we were meant to be together? Edward states with a crooked smile.

Well without my sisters out here I really don't know what you are thinking unless I borrow your power. But if you are feeling love and all that applies then yes you are supposed to feel this way. I just need to say this; I wasn't going to say anything for various reasons the biggest one is I want you to have the choice in this. It may have never been told to you but when we meet our soul mate we do the same thing shape shifters do and that is imprint. It's sort of like seeing the sun for the first time. Bella says with a half smile.

Well I am happy you tried to make this my choice, but the bigger question is do you want to be with me as I want to be with you? I mean I can try to remain being your friend but with all these feelings inside I just don't know how to act. And I have never had that problem. Edward says in a worried tone with a lop-sided grin.

Oh yes I do feel the same way as you. I have actually felt this way from the time when you were born I just knew that you were my soul mate. But I had to let you grow and I didn't really want you in this world, but that Spanish influenza hit and I watched as your loving mother and father passed away. And I heard the request from your mother. I was angry that Carlisle could even consider it. But after it was done I just knew one day we would be together. If I ever got over my stubbornness; Luna is always pushing and pushing me toward where you would be, but I kept in the dark hoping no other girl or woman would catch your eye and they didn't. Bella states with a smile.

So I asked your dad if I could take you on a date but from what I understand you and your family minus your dad feed off meat and also hunt animal. Am I correct? We can do it whenever you are ready I want to do this the right way and not scare you off cause with these feeling I am having and with not being able to read your mind it all makes me frustrated. I want to know everything about you and then some. Edward says with a smile

We will in time, but did you know there are three nomads traveling in this area and hunting hikers on your land? Bella say worriedly.

No I did not how can you tell I can read minds up to about five miles out. Are you worried they will find out about your family? Because I will protect you with my life I swear by it. Edward states with a firm tone.

Well my senses are better than your plus Luna has seen them and Eve has read their minds. Right now they are heading in this direction to see who scents they are following. Two of them have powers more or less one is a tracker and the other well she can escape from dangerous situations. Obviously nothing to be worried about Demetri is a better tracker and well with me they would last more than two seconds especially with my anger. However, it should be better that we all minus Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Heidi stay in the dark when they come we cannot afford for their cover to be blown. Bella states with a smile knowing that when the tracker gets her and Luna's scent he will want to attack them. The funny thing is him and his mate won't get more than a few feet away before they are done for.

Well I say we go in and get ready for our guests. Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Heidi can go into my room or one of the guest rooms if they want. Edward states with worry for Bella and her family. Carlisle we have visitors coming this way according to Bella.

Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi go up to the third level and hide we still can't risk blowing your cover me and Luna can take care of them if they get out of control we may be borrowing your power again Jane just for safe measures. Now Demetri did you fix your poor dear sister in-law some supper? Bella states with a genuine smile.

Yes sister dear I fixed you and your sister two steaks a piece. Luna, how far out are they before we have to hide out? Just be careful you know how your blood calls to us all especially even if they have not fed. I would hate to dismember someone taking a snap at my beautiful wife. Demetri says with an all-knowing smile that the girls will have no problems with three nomads let alone hundreds.

Well you know Bella she actually likes for them to take a snap cause it is funny to watch what happens. Thanks to our blood. Oh who am I kidding I enjoy it as well and thank for the complement of being beautiful. But we will try to be safe. You do know that one of them is a tracker not as good as you honey but a tracker never less. Luna says with a smile.

Uh I see I would like to see how his mind works. Maybe you can keep him here long enough for me to study his inner workings. Therefore, if he gets away or his mate does I know exactly where to look. I love you Luna please is cautious I know that you are indestructible, but I just do not like anyone putting his or her hands on you. Alternatively, our family is just as precious as you are to me. Demetri just smiles and walks up stairs.

I sure do love that man. Now what are the plans girls, same as always-let Bella take the lead or since this is Carlisle's house allow him. Luna states with some extreme excitement.

I believe it would be better for the safety of Esme's house Luna and Bella that you allow Carlisle do all the talking. We will be in the background, but just so you know Carlisle if you remember correctly my daughters have horrendous tempers. Cain states firmly.

Fine do as you please take away all of our fun. I will be in the kitchen shutting down the nomads powers and eating my steak that my lovely brother in-law has made for me. Bella says with a smile.

Wow Bella, that took a lot for you to do last time I seen you. You took out the vampire that changed me because you later told me I was to be family. I am impressed. In addition, yes Cain I remember all too well of their tempers. Carlisle's states with a smile knowing that this can go very bad real fast with all five of the girls here together.

Hey, my temper is not that bad maybe few hundred years ago but I really think I have control of it now. Bella states with a firm smile.

Bella sweetheart what about what just happened in the south with that vampire? What was her name Maria, I think you knew her well Jasper? Nevertheless, we are not going to risk it so Bella you and Luna go upstairs with the others. We will handle things down here if we need your assistance then I will let you know. Cain and Lilith state together.

Wait a minute Maria what did Bella do to her? I mean it is not as if I care but last time I saw her she tried to cause trouble for all of us. Jasper says in a quite tone.

Well I will explain everything later and I mean everything. However, for now I think my mom and dad are right it is safer for me and Luna to go upstairs you seen what happen with the wolves. Bella states with a smile that only her family knows what she is really going to do if the guests have problems.

As Luna and I were walking upstairs, I could hear the three Nomads jumping over the river. However, something is off and just as I realized it so did Luna they caught our scent and they are now hunting me and her is not good. Instead of going downstairs, we hear Eve explain why the Nomads are here. In addition, that is when we hear are mother roar it is something we have not heard in centuries. They should have let us stay down there this is bad and I mean real bad. I link up with dad and explain he needs to send mom upstairs as well and that even if they find us here it would not be in there best interest. As I am telling this to dad, Luna is getting Eve, Grace, and Hope to calm down mom.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own twilight. In addition, have a Merry Christmas. I do wish you all would leave some reviews so I know how I am doing.

I have never seen Lilith so mad before I always thought that it was just the girls who had tempers, but now I see that Lilith has one as well. Carlisle states to himself at the same time Eve smiles at him to reassure him that she knows and she stated it is just not her mother with the temper there father as well.

Mom, you need to relax just because they caught Luna, Bella's scent means nothing with all of us here and with them two, we will have no problems you are just being protective right now and it will help no one. We need them to come so we can get them to stop hunting around here and bring attention to them and us. So please relax we cannot control you when you go into your original state. Eve states affirmatively.

Yes, yes you are right they are big girls and have been in many battles I just get this way whenever someone tries to hurt my babies when I am near them. Lilith states with a smile.

Awe that's sweet mom, but we were a thousand years old before someone got smart and said" why don't we make a calendar and mark it as 1 B.C." Luna states in a cocky tone.

As we finished our conversation, which there is lot more to tell I mean Demetri, Jane, Corin, Alec and Heidi have seen and know all we need to discuss. Unlike my father, Carlisle and all the other vampires here have been closes enough to get the full effect of our blood scent. Nerveless our families scent it something older than Marcus's scent is. Nevertheless, unlike dad his scent resembles that of a vampire. Our scent is that of a human scent. The only difference is that we have blood like our mother and it is deadly. Oh now they are here.

We are all coming down. They are hunting my sister and me. Bella says with authority.

Do not come down stairs, it will help no one Bella. Please it will break Esme's house. Oh, man you are using Alec to put us all under the only ones that will be awake are you guys upstairs, your mother, and your sisters. Cain stated sleepily.

Ok I will not use Alec but we are going down and confronting them. Bella and Luna state in unison.

Then we will use Bella's mental and physical shield so the house will not be destroyed. Luna states.

As we were coming down stairs and I mean all of us, we hear a knock on the door. In addition, we went to our respected places waiting for Carlisle to answer the door. As one of the nomads greeted Carlisle, he along with the nomads came in the living area and the nomads introduced themselves. Nevertheless, I knew the one speaking was not the leader. The leader's name was James his mates name is Victoria and there companion is Laurent. Bella's family all communicated with each other mentally.

Hello, my name is Laurent this is Victoria and James.

We came across the most delicious scent and we wondered here to see where it is and to want to know if you would share. The nomads look on with hungry eyes.

The Cullen's all had their mouths wide open and I just had to say it "You know you guys will catch flies if you do not close your mouth soon" Luna states with a smug smile knowing Bella is going to act like herself and introduce them to our blood even though it will kill them. She never changes.

Ok I will make you a deal I will let you know who is getting the blood however, it will be placed in a cup. "I smile knowing what comes next." Only one of you gets it. Is that a deal. However, before that I need to speak to Laurent and Victoria alone. Bella demands with authority.

Yes I will come. How about you Victoria? Laurent states with a smile. Yes, I will come as well. Victoria states with a sense a fear in her voice.

Bella begins her conversation with informing Laurent that he will meet his soul mate in 2 days they will arrive at five in the morning. Eve can you go ask Carlisle in private if we can include two more guests. Now with you Victoria James is not your soul mate he actually thinks very little of you. I know you are about to protest but it will either be one dies tonight or two and that my dear is your choice but you will be losing a chance at meeting your soul mate he arrives in 5 days times and when your eyes meet, just trust us it's like nothing you have ever encountered.

The reason I am telling the two of you is that this is because you both have wondered if there was some way to change well I am offering you the chance to do this change and hunt humans' no more. You will go back to headquarters or you can stay here and work on your blood lust. So what do you both think?

I am in for sure I do not wish death to come for me. Laurent spoke in high regard.

Well if what you are saying is true then I am also with you all. Victoria states with a smile.

Well now that we have all that worked out. Grace can you get me a cup it is time we got rid of a bad seed. In addition, if we do not the fight may come sooner than we are prepared for because he will go to Aro about all of this. Bella stated with a smile.

Luna, Bella you two better not be doing what I think you are doing with that cup. It is dangerous it could back fire. Lilith state with authority.

Yes, mom the nomad downstairs will wreck everything we all have built and Uncle Judas will never get rest unless this battle happens. Luna states with knowing exactly how everything will go.

Here you go Bella the cup you asked for. I sure hope Esme will not mind us using this. Grace states with a smile.

She will not. Now Bella do you want to cut your hand or do you want me too? Luna states with a huge smile. Moreover, thinking all awhile this is payback for the shopping mess you got me to do today.

No, I think I can handle it and it will heal as soon as I cut so we have to be quick. Bella states with a grimace

As I made the cute and squeezed me hand we filled about half the cup up and we closed it off. Then wiped my hand with a damp washcloth. In addition, we examined my hand to make sure it healed properly. Which it did no surprise there! As we started to walk down stairs there were a hungry looking vampire and two angry parents. "Yikes."

Ok James here you go now do not drink it too fast you need to savoir it as long as you can. Bella says with an evil smirk.

While I turned around, I signaled the Cullen family to hold their breath. After he took one drink down, he quickly finished it. In addition, that is when the problem happen James started screaming at the top of his lungs and cursing words that should never be used in a present of a woman. Afterwards there was just a semi large pile of ash lying on the floor.

Esme dear do you have a vacuum or something to suck these ashes up so we can lay them in your garden when we do this it will flourish it. The Adams girl's state while looking at the others shocked faces.

Once the shock wore of Esme said that she did have a broom and dust pan and she would be right back with it.

Ok now I want answers, how is that even possible? Jasper asked while still in shock.

Well we did say we had a lot to explain. Carlisle has seen it before. While we are cleaning up, Carlisle would you please explain what we told you all those years ago.

Well let me see if I am correct it was when a vampire unlike ourselves came across and he just didn't listen he would have been saved like the others, but he bit into Bella and if I am not mistaken and just within seconds he turned to dust like the rest of them that have gone up against them. When I first saw it, I was amazed. Then when it all sunk in I felt bad for the vampire but I also know why the girls do it. They do it to protect their family. Carlisle states with a sad tone.

With that, Edward roared and his eyes turned coal black from anger at hearing the girls did this and they could have got hurt in his eyes.

Demetri sweetheart don't ever get mad at something like that you know how pointless it is when we set our minds to something plus we saved two isn't that better than none at all. Luna states to her husband with loving eyes.

Honey less we forget I was exactly the same way but after years went by and seeing you do it well I know there will be no scar and you guys did not hurt yourselves. Therefore, overall he does have that right even though it is funny. Demetri says with a grin and a kiss to his Luna.

Wait a minute how many time has she been bit or has done that? Edward asks with worry laced in his tone.

Well if you figure our true age time that by maybe one thousand you can pretty much get the answer or close to it. Luna says with a smile.

Ok before this conversation gets out of hand, I need some things known. First Edward sweetheart you cannot protect me I am stronger and older than you are. I feel like I have heard this speech before h yes that is right Luna gave it to Demetri and so on and so forth. Well, anyways Esme how many days is it going to take you to build our home. Because we have guest coming am I correct Luna. Bella states with pride.

Who else is coming? Carlisle asks

Well in two days, the Denali coven will be here for a visit that is when Laurent meets his soul mate and he will be living as vegetarian vampire instead of his old eating habits. Victoria's true mate will be here with two others in five days. I take that back three others with her mate will be coming. Now I think you all have question and I think we need to get a start on building our home right next to yours Carlisle if you do not mind. Luna states with an all-knowing smile.

I can see who is coming thank you so much Luna I thought I had lost my visions forever, but I do now see that shopping is not going to happen with you and Bella, but I can dress you both up. Alice states happily.

You are not playing dress up with me and that is final. Bella states with semi authority.

Bella be nice and yes you are and that final. Lilith speaks firmly with her daughter

Oh daddy, Sarah and her husband's coven are coming as well but prefer to live farther out than us it right on the border. She says Ipswich is becoming crowded since the all graduated. Luna states with a happy smile.

Why would they be coming all the way here Luna? Cain asks.

Well Caleb's mother died and they are all going to help with the battle you know after we gave them the water of life they stopped aging. Luna says with a smile knowing these vampires are in for a treat.

Yes they will be in a treat are we starting training once the house is built. In addition, have the girls in the coven come into their own powers? Cain asked with a smile because those kids are like his own as well.

What are you guys discussing more people are coming I will run out of room if they come here. Carlisle states worriedly

No they will not be living with either of us, but you do not have to worry their blood is unappealing to vampires as our mother's blood is. Eve states with a smile.

Besides, we can have a little fun teaching the newbie vampires how things will run. Trust me we hid these families line from the people like your father Carlisle and no they are not wolves. Does that narrow it down for you? Grace states with a smile much like her sisters.

Hope call Sarah, and tell them Corin is getting everything ready for their arrival. Lilith says kindly to her daughter.

Yes, mother should I ask when we would be seeing them because they are going to have to go to school once again. Just like us at least until the battle is over with. Hope suggests with a smirk.

AS days turned into nights, we all worked very hard at building our home. It was three stories as the Cullen has and looked much the same except us girls all had beds because we sleep the only ones that don't we found out that everyone will arrive at the same time I think Luna planned it that was cause the vampires can't really do much traveling in the sunlight. I am actually concern with the knowledge from Edwards sisters about one of the Denali women have a thing for him I am not worried about to much he has told me nothing but the truth. I knew about Tanya's obsession for him and any person for that matter, but if she tries anything, I will tie her up and leave her in the middle of nowhere.

No, you will not Bella that is just rude she will know her place with you regardless I cannot believe you are jealous of a succubus. Cain spoke firmly

Ok I will not tie her up but if she gets on my bad side, I will go in my true form and show her who is superior. I just finally confess my feelings for Edward and yes, I am worried she will take him away dad. Bella speaks with sadness in her voice.

Edward son come here for a moment I know you heard the whole conversation. Please tell Bella in your own words how you feel about her so she knows yet again and then make her promise that she will not harm the succubus named Tanya. Cain says with a smile.

Bella sweetie, I must say jealousy is rather beautiful on you but you have nothing to worry about I love you and you alone. Yes Tanya has come on to me but you can even go to your own sister she will tell you to that nothing and I mean nothing ever came of it. (*KISS*) After the kiss Edward was sure she wouldn't put into action with her thought about disposing of Tanya.

Well the house is complete. Everyone in our family minus dad, Luna, and me are out shopping for furniture, cooking utensils, clothing, shoes, school bags, paper. My dad is up at the school registering us all including the Ipswich clan. Not all the vampires here still have met them and they will not until tonight. That also includes Marcus, Didyme his mate I am so glad she faked her death and put them blame on Aro. Although Marcus believed, she was dead until he went to headquarters and found out the truth. However, along with Marcus, Didyme, we also have Felix and Santiago that will be here late tonight early tomorrow morning. It is perfect timing cause we will have the house set up by then and Caleb and them will be around we found away after we found the fountain of youth to help stop their aging. So now, they are immortal in a different sense.

As I sit at the Cullen's house waiting, I hear big trucks driving down the drive, which only mean everybody is back with the furniture and things. Therefore, I get up and meet them at our house to start moving things in. All of a sudden, Alice comes running in a full sprint towards me screaming, "They are almost here hurry and unload." As I used my telekinesis' we unloaded in record timing as the Ipswich clan pulls up we hear the Denali's, Marcus and the ones coming with him.

I walk out of the house in lighting speed to give Caleb and the boys hugs I also gave their significant others hugs as well. Then I see Marcus and more than just Didyme, Felix, and Santiago. I also see Judas and Maryann with them so it looks like we can start strategizing and working in plans. I also have to make sure our new comers meaning Laurent and Victoria have no problems.

Caleb it has been too long you ready to do school over again. Bella states with a huge grin.

None of us is ready for this but we do look like minors so let us hope we do not draw attention to ourselves in this small town. They might start up witch-hunts again not as if we can die or anything but, it would be funny to see their faces. Did you get the shape shifters and the children of the moon involved yet? Caleb states with a smile while motioning his coven forward with a wave.

Sarah, Pogue, Kat, Reed, Tyler it been to long how are you all handling not aging. Is your house up to your standards? I have someone I want you all to meet. Bella says with smile.

Carlisle I would like to introduce you to some real witches unlike the ones your father burnt at his hand. Bella smiles' knowing this is a first for the entire Cullen coven and Denali coven meeting real witches.

You Adams have out done yourselves this time I thought they were all gone well the ones with real powers anyway. May I ask what can you all do? Carlisle just smiles in awe.

Yes, us four have powers Sarah and Kat dabble in the art but we are much more powerful now that we do not age and I am even more so because I have my father's power along with my own. We ascended when we turned 18 and when we all went Bella came back around and brought us something to make us immortal now we don't age right now we should be in our late 40's. Caleb explained with a smile.

What Caleb is trying to say is we can do it all like for instance (may I go to your top floor) now that I am on the roof I can jump just as you can without getting hurt. In addition, I can make your mind do whatever I want it to do vampire or human alike. The only ones it does not work with are Lilith, Luna, and Bella. Reed smiles and jumps to the ground.

Quit showing off Reed. Caleb states in a firm tone.

So does this public school we are all going to go to have a swim team? Reed and Tyler ask at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Wait a minute why do they get to show off and we cannot. Emmett states with a frown.

Because Emmett it is that we are not vampires, we can control ourselves without hurting anyone. Pogue state with a smug smile.

Bella you need to put up your clothes your sisters bought you. Oh, hello boys it is nice to see you again. Hello Marcus and Didyme. Judas… Lilith says with a smile.

Well guys got to go show yourselves around ok. I have to introduce a few vampires to their mates. Lucky me Bella thought and Luna started laughing so hard she started chocking.

Hello Elzear it nice to see you again we have much to discuss and we will get to it in a minute. Edward sweetie will you come help me so we can have a moment of piece. Bella says and smiles

Hey Bella, when did you get a mate or is that him? Sarah states with smile.

My family Sarah let the cat out of the bag and we have been inseparable ever since. Bella says with a smile.

**I NEED REVIEWS OR IDEAS WHATEVER COMES FIRST I KEEP GETTING WRITERS BLOCK HELP!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh well have to talk later I want all the details. Hi, Demetri still got Luna on that pedestal I see. Sarah asks while making fun.

Why yes, I do, but I think at times, I put it up too high and now she thinks she runs the show and wears the pants in our marriage. Demetri says with all smiles.

I do not think I where the pants in this marriage and if you continue to think that way you will not be allowed in our room tonight. Hey Sarah, Kat how have you two been it has been what two months since we last saw each other. You guys missed our magic show even though you guys have seen it before it shocked the newbie's to our way of ending bad vamps. Luna states with glowing smile.

Well how did they take it to the knowledge that your guy's blood is dangerous for vampires or even humans or do they even know that yet? Sarah says with a smile

In addition, as for you Sarah are those books Alec and Jane gave you helping you harness magical powers yet. It may even do you boys some good in reading them. Demetri states with a smile.

Yes, actually the books they gave us go even further back even further than the book of damnation. In addition, yes Kat and I's powers have tripled. In addition, well the boys trust me theirs have strengthened as well. It is good to see you again Jane. Where is Alec? Sarah states with a feeling she does not want to know.

Uh he is with his wife hunting I do believe or the latter who knows with those two. Jane says with smirk.

Heidi your mate has started shape shifting and they are all heading this way to inform us. What idiots can they just take it at face value that I would know anything and everything included when members of their little tribe start to shape shift. Luna says with a scowl.

So back to my original thought Reed when are you and our little Jane here going to stop dodging each other and become soul mates? Luna says with a sneaky smile.

Well let us see I just found out about it just now. How do you know she feels that way for me? Besides, would it do something to me if she bit me? Reed states

Well she does know her mate is here and no the bite will not hurt you technically you should be dead or at least looking like an old man because of your powers. Would you like me to have a private conversation with her and then you two have a semi private conversation together? In addition, they brought more books for all of you. Luna states with knowing smile.

Ok I will agree to that, can we have the books first so Caleb and the others go through them. Reed states with a smile at knowing he is getting ready to meet his soul mate.

Oh yes, there is Alec. Alec dear could you bring the final of all the books out to us for the sons and daughters of Ipswich. Luna says in a kindly tone.

Oh Jane dear are you ready you have it easy compared to the vampires that meet there soul mates with those shape shifters just joking. Its Reed, you two can go to my room and talk while we finish working everything out. Luna states with a smile.

Awe Edward would you like to help me finish straightening up my room then we need to get down to business. Luna will let me know in the mean time. We can talk and get my room in order. Bella says with smile and gesture to follow her.

So what is your favorite color? I got a pretty good idea of how old you are. So that question is out. Can you tell me what is really going on here or do I have to wait just like everybody else? Edward says with a smile

Edward dear when would you like to go on that date you first thought of it. And yes you have to wait till everybody is gathered? Alternatively, have you done any research at where you want to take me because we all start school in three days time? And my favorite color is brown and gemstone before you ask is topaz. Bella states while biting her bottom lip.

Well I have this special place I would like to take you tomorrow I just need help getting it prepared the place I want to take you is special to me it's where I go to think and I want to make it our place if that's all right with you. Why is that your favorite gemstone and did you just read my mind I thought you couldn't do that. Edward says with a lop-sided grin.

Oh I can't read your mind Eve is in the room right below mine so that's how I knew she is reading your mind and I must say your mind is beautiful in the way you think. As for the gemstones it's the color of your eyes. Bella states with a smile.

Bella dear we have to explain what's going on get you lazy butt down here so we can discuss this all with everyone and let Victoria and Laurent to me their mates everybody is going to be shocked I am keeping them away from each other till the right moment. Luna says in her mind to her sister.

Ok House meeting we need to let everyone know that the shape shifter is bringing their newest shifter to us. In addition, it just so happens to be Heidi's soul mate. When the battle is ended we need to go to the Adams Island. And all live there no more school we can all teach the children what they need to know we will have houses built for each family and couple do you remember it Carlisle its one of the island pieces we sold to you. Luna states with a smile at not having to go to school for long.

Yes, I remember it quite well, but what will I do about hospital work I love my job I just do not want to walk away when I know my help is needed around here. Do you have an answer for that? Carlisle asked a very frustrating question for not only him but for Cain as well.

Well, let me be the first to tell you we will be posing doctors all around South America we leave on a boat a come back to our homes and each couple will have their own home have been working with Caleb and the others building homes all around the island. Pogue has a degree in architecture. Now down to business the reason we are all together thanks for coming Judas it means the world to us girls you are willing to come out of hiding for all of this. Anyways, Aro and Cauis are planning on enslaving the human race and killing and all vampires that think differently than them. Also they are working on getting rid of the shape shifter of the world and the children of the moon they have already started with the children of the moon but we have hidden them very well so they can't hurt themselves and others. They will be brought back for the fight once Jacob Black has phased and taken control. He can control them I have seen it all now as for the other players of this games we have fairies helping us because they know it will end children as we speak if Aro and Cauis have there way. I am sorry and I can't say that enough Marcus for faking Dydmie's death. But as we move on the reason we did was because she would have been killed by Aro and blamed on our friends the Romania's.

Ok so before we go on does anybody have any questions or have to hunt, use the bathroom, or anything at all. Luna says with smile

Yes so how many vampires and other beings are in on this take down of the biggest coven in our history? Caleb asked with a smile.

I also would like to know that and how long have they been planning it? Carlisle asked this time.

Well for starters any and all mythical creature will be involved. And they have lost some key players with the help of Dydmie's and Marcus over time. As you see some of them in this very living room. And they started planning it when the south started up with there crap of domination. Now the people who didn't know everything is the Cullen's, Ipswich colony, everyone minus Eleazer cause he was sworn to keep his mouth shut till the time we explain everyone. Sorry Carmen. Bella says with a smile.

Ok since Bella finished up we are asking you all to join a very large coven in the fight of our lives we have to strategize, plan and do some planning to make this go the way Luna has seen it. I know you all would not be here if I hadn't bit Aro when I did and I am truly sorry you all are here because that's how most of you are here today was because I couldn't control the blood lust like Cain did. Judas says with a very sad face.

Uncle Judas we don't blame you many vampires have problems controlling there bloodlust we got two newbie's here with us right now and they are starting fresh today and Jasper has trouble we are sorry but it is true, but you will get a better handle on it helping teach Victoria and Laurent. So we have faith. Just remember we have love for every single person in the house. The Adams girls all say together.

Thank you girls I will also help Jasper with Victoria and Laurent as long as they swear to me and all of us that there will be "NO CHEATING" or the consequences will be dealt with and by my two nieces Luna and Bella. Judas says with a smirk.

We both agree to those terms after realizing that the life we were living was leading no where fast and from what Luna said earlier I think we both know who our true mates are I can't quit looking at him and I don't want to turn away. How about you Laurent I can guess which one is your soul mate. Victoria says with a kindly smile.

So who do you believe is your mate that goes for you as well Laurent? Luna says with smile knowing they have guessed.

Well for me I want to say Santiago. Victoria exclaims

And for me I would say it is that beautiful woman right there I think her name is Irina. Am I correct? Laurent asks with a smile.

Well know we have all the mates matched up except for Heidi and Felix and speak of the devils the wolf pack is here they are timid to come to the door with Embry but I think Heidi you should answer the door it will be ok. Luna says with smile

Besides I can read their minds they are wondering which one it is and hoping it's not one of them at the same time. But once he sees you trust me it will all work out. Eve states with a smile.

As Heidi opens the door and takes one look at Embry and he takes one look at her they both have the same the run through their minds that's her, that's' him and he pushes past Same and them to get to her the realize then the legends are true and now they have to work on the treaty with the Cullen's seeing as how this is Embry's imprint. Now they just have to wait to see who else it is cause with Sam Jared and they already have imprint and Paul is thanking his lucky starts its not him but he will be shocked if my sister came out there and told him who it going to be she just loves to play match maker.

Well, I guess we need to work on the treaty with the Cullen's since the prophecies are true. Sam states with a grimace. Also I need to work this out with the tribal council is that of he adds.

Yes, that is quite alright. Carlisle states still being in shock.

Is it ok with you if we leave Embry you still don't have control yet. Sam states

Yes, it is alright I will be fine as long as she is here. Embry states with grin.

Well now that's all worked out some of us need to hunt Bella, Eve, Grace, and Hope oh dammit I forgot Hope yes you can stay with Tyler he is who you have been waiting for I just been so consumed with everybody else that I forgot that they were arriving and you two already knew you both were soul mates. When you going to pop the big question. Luna states with smile.

Hush up Luna stay out of it he will when he is ready. Hope says with smile just for Tyler.

Well Hope I need to talk to your dad I believe you should go up and we will watch a movie or something then I need to drive back to our house cause of the rules. You know. Tyler says with a smile and a kiss.

Of course son, Carlisle Edward would you both like to join us in my study? Cain states with smile

As we all took to our separate locations I caught the thought process of my dad and let me say this is going to be embarrassing for me, but for Hope she is finally going to get married that just leaves me and all awhile Luna is smile like a Cheshire cat.

EOP-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we were walking up the stair s to Cain's off similar to Carlisle I might add couldn't get a good read on Cain's thoughts yet again so I guess I am just going to be frustrated like I have been for awhile since they all arrived. Even the Ipswich peoples minds are blank I mean I just don't understand it. As we entered it may be like Carlisle's office but it looked like an office and a living room in one. So we all went around the couches and chairs and took our seats. Let the talking start.

Ok first I respect Carlisle deeply and I know that he wouldn't just not teach you morals so here is how it is first you can be in my daughters room when we are all there Edward other than that it is a no go at least until you two get married and I don't want you to rush into it. I want you to get to know everything about her and if that doesn't settle well with her then that's too bad I am her dad. All the others have had at least two years before they got married. It would have been sooner for Luna if she would have gotten her way, but I set the rules. I also should let you know that she refuses to live anywhere except with us she may not tell you that right away that's why I am telling you this. She and Luna are inseparable as are my other daughter but to them it seems like it's them against the world. Now would you like to ask me anything before we go forward? Cain states with a smile

Yes, I am fine with living near you all it would hurt Esme but I don't think I can be separated from her now that I know and I will respect your rules. I do have one more questions when we start training I am not going to have to go up against her will I? Because I just don't think I could do it. Edward states with a nervous smile.

Well to answer your last question no the girls always sit out and instruct besides I don't think it would help your manhood if you got beat by her she has more than that as an arsenal. Her strength and speed are greater than ours and other senses too and then she can take away a vampires power at will, but with this big fight coming around I don't want them fighting nor do I want my wife they will be behind all of us controlling things how they see fit. All five have been in battles before just to understand them with human and vampire alike but I just can't risk losing my daughters or my wife even though they are indestructible like me and Judas. Judas and I will be leading the front then so on and so forth. Now you won't have to live far from Esme if Carlisle takes us up on our deal with moving to the islands. There are five of them if you have been down there you have probably spotted them. Didn't you give yours to your wife Carlisle? Cain finishes up with a smile.

Yes, I gave it to Esme after you pretty much gave it to me I never understood why until now and yes we will be taking you up on the offer. Carlisle states with a smile of his own.

So now to you Tyler you have something to ask go for it son. Cain states

Yes, I have come to ask you permission for Hopes hand in marriage and for your blessing. Tyler states with a nervous smile.

Why of course you have them both I already see you as a son. When do you plan on asking her make it romantic you know how she is? Cains states with a wide grin.

Well I was thinking before training starts I know that there is a couple new vampires that need more attention than the others thanks to the girls, but I see there reasons they do not relish in the fact of taking a human life or vampire life unless necessary.

Well congrats to you and Hope. Edward and Carlisle state at the same time.

Ok, on to more pressing matters Edward I want you, Alice, and Jasper to work with the girls personally they will help you enhance your abilities to at least see around us and not preoccupied with trying to see us along with the others . Also Eve wants me to let Tyler or one of the other boys to explain why you truly cannot see into their minds. Alice has been already working with Luna said she is a fast learner and now she can catch bits and pieces of Tyler and them. Cain states with a smile.

Ah yes, you were probably wondering that since we are human, but in a since we are not, but that holds no merit what does it that we are powerful beings and our magic is some sort of shield. Eleazer read us and told us that we were even more powerful than Jane and Alec before they were changed. Their power could have been greater but the change stopped that. We were not turned into vampires so our power is greater really only Eleazer and the girls can read us or even see us minus Alice, but that is only tid bits. I hope that answers your questions somewhat because other than that we don't have any other explanation other than our magic is a shield for us. Tyler says with a smile.

Ok I understand now, but here goes the real question why will we be working with our natural enemy with the shape shifters and children of the moon. How will that help anybody if they get out of control? Edward asked politely.

Well let me clarify over the ages the children of the moon stop changing in the moon they now change at will power like shape shifter they have adapted, but they stand on there hind legs like we do. Then there are real werewolves that never changed back, but those are our natural enemies, but they are all but extinct. Cain states

Cain may I ask a question off the prior subject. What is Bella's favorite flower or flowers? Edward asks nervously.

Well Long Stemmed Lilies and white Roses. Why do you ask? Cain inquires.

Well I plan on taking Bella to this place I go to it is a meadow right about this time of year there are wild flowers growing, but I wanted to make it our place. To go to be alone and talk get to know one another. Edward states with a smile.

Well that's a great idea that's exactly how it should happen. Cain states with a glorious smile upon his lips.

So as everything went into small talk I asked to be excused so I can go to the flower shop and buy Bella her flowers. I asked the flower shop if the had any blue roses and they responded with a yes I think she will love eleven white roses with one blue and I ordered twelve dozen of those and twelve dozen of the long stemmed lilies I want to decorate her room while they are out hunting. From my understanding they went up into Canada further south to do their hunt and the Flower shop said give them a few to get the order ready and then they will bring to the house then I will set it up Alice is going to keep them all busy for me. I had asked her earlier when shopping for their house stuff and a few things for me. I wonder how Forks High is going to handle all these new students we have been here a year and half. I need to go ask Demetri what the girls eat so I can learn to cook for Bella. As I went downstairs to look for Demetri I find Alec so I decide to ask him where Demetri is.

Hey Alec do you know where Demetri is I can't seem to read his mind so I know he is no where around here. Edward ask with a smile

Yeah he is with Jasper and Judas helping the girls and Victoria and Laurent in hunting for their first time to give them a taste Demetri went so if they divert he can track them. Why did you need him anyways? Alec states with a smile.

Well I was wondering if he could teach me to cook so I know what Bella likes. Luna and Bella seem to like the same things if I am not mistaken. Edward says with a smile

Ah yes they do I can teach you if you don't mind we have all cooked for the girls even though we don't eat we all learned that it has to be red meat lightly don't unless it's a roast it has to be all the way done or else they won't eat it, but they won't want to eat after they have hunted but while they are asleep night before we all go to school we will have to prepare there lunches. So when that comes I will help teach you. Alec says with a smile.

Ok so I have someone to teach me what she likes in the food area. I know her favorite flowers, gemstone, and color. Now I need favorite books and other stuff that will only draw me further in. But currently I am staying at her house because Tanya is next waiting on me to discuss her liking me that will only infuriate Bella and I don't want that to happen.


End file.
